Mille et une facette
by KaoHimeChan-Et-Zweim
Summary: C'est en homme brisé que Loki fuit sur midgard, dans la tour de Tony Stark, dans l'espoir de survivre et, peut-être, de se reconstruire.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note :**

L'histoire m'appartient, mais les personnages, eux, non.

Cette fic possède actuellement quatre chapitres ! Avec de légers lemons ci-et-là !

C'est une petite histoire d'amour que je voulais douce et légère, avec un brin de drama et un soupçon de tendresse. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Signé : Zweim

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

— Monsieur, Loki est dans la tour.

La voix de Jarvis, d'ordinaire chaleureuse du point de vue de l'ingénieur, lui avait cette fois-ci glacé le sang. Il lâcha ses outils et finit assis sur le sol froid de son atelier, sur le point d'appeler l'une de ses armures. Le bras tendu, les pensées focalisées sur une seule chose, il pensait qu'à survivre.

Cependant, Jarvis mis en travers de l'ingénieur et de son armure surarmée, qu'il avait alors appelé d'un mouvement de la main, un hologramme, un écran holographique dans lequel on pouvait voir une jeune femme vêtue d'un genre de pyjama en lin gris, taché d'un étrange fluide rouge que l'ingénieur devina sans trop de mal être du sang.

— Euh… Jarvis ?

— Oui, monsieur ?

— Il va falloir revoir tes protocoles. Ça ne peut pas être Loki, parce que Loki est un homme. Loki n'a pas de seins, or, cette personne en a. On peut donc en conclure qu'il ne s'agit pas de Loki. Parce que c'est une femme. … Et parce qu'elle a une sacré poitrine.

— Pourtant la signature énergétique correspond à 99,99% à celle de Loki, monsieur.

Tony devint plus blanc que le sol froid sur lequel il était agenouillé. Il s'agissait bel et bien de Loki et Tony en aurait fait une crise de panique si un détail n'avait pas retenue son attention.

Il fronça les sourcils, porta une main à son bouc et rapprocha son visage de l'écran. Jarvis comprit l'ordre silencieux et zooma sur la jeune femme effrayée qu'était actuellement Loki.

— Putain ! Merde ! s'exclama Tony sans pouvoir se retenir. C'est quoi ça ?!

— Il semblerait, monsieur, que les lèvres de cette "personne" soient cousus de façon à la priver de sa parole.

Tony se releva d'un bond et s'empressa de rejoindre la porte de son atelier. Mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il s'agissait de Loki, après tout. Il pouvait mentir, manipuler, mais surtout tuer sans aucun état d'âme. Et Tony n'était pas prêt de mourir. Il avait encore plein de belles aventures à vivre ! Il était jeune ! Bon, proche de la cinquantaine, mais jeune dans sa tête ! Et c'était là le plus important.

Il devait laisser à l'humanité un héritage digne de ce nom ! Le nom des Stark serait immortalisé ainsi, non pas pour l'Iron Man ou les armes ou même son père, mais pour quelque chose qu'il aurait créé et qui serait vitale à l'espèce humaine. Tony avait de grandes ambitions, que l'âge n'avait su effriter.

— Jarvis ?

— Oui, monsieur ?

— Déploie Mark VI. Mode sentinelle.

— Tout de suite, monsieur.

Tony prit une grande inspiration et, trouvant dans ce geste un peu de courage, il quitta son atelier en compagnie d'une armure rouge et or pilotée par son IA.

Il n'était pas certain de la démarche à suivre. La raison voudrait, après tout, qu'il contact le Shield, Thor et tout le toutim. Mais il y avait là quelque chose de louche. Outre les lèvres cousues de Loki, ses yeux était d'un vert émeraude éclatant, bien que assombri par le désespoir, la douleur et la peur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en conclut Tony.

Cette couleur, le vert, était très importante ! Parce que Tony avait une mémoire visuelle quasi-infaillible ! Et il se souvenait très bien de la couleur des prunelles de son ennemis et acteur principal de certains de ses cauchemars : ils étaient aussi bleu que ceux de Clint quand il était sous l'emprise du dieu du Chaos. C'était un bleu azur brillant de colère et brûlant d'un désir de conquête qu'il n'avait heureusement pu assouvir.

Oui, ça, Tony s'en rappelait bien.

Il rêvait de ces prunelles lapis-lazulis toutes les nuits, elles l'obsédaient, l'effrayait et lui filer des crises d'angoisses telles que dorénavant il essayait de dormir le moins possible.

Il marchait lentement, peu impatient à l'idée de se retrouver devant le trickster. Cette simple idée, même, le fit frissonner désagréablement. Il n'en avait nullement envie !

* * *

(…)

* * *

Loki eut un sursaut effrayé en découvrant l'armure rouge et or. Il n'était pas enclin à se battre : faible, blessé et effrayé, il n'aurait pu faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Alors, l'Iron Man… par Odin non ! Loki n'était pas prêt de l'affronter ! Il avait pourtant espérer amadouer l'humain en arborant l'apparence d'une femme aux formes savoureuses et à l'air innocent, cachant une beauté sans pareil.

Loki était donc déçu que son unique plan de secours soit tombé à l'eau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tour ?

Loki papillona du regard quand il, elle, découvrit l'ingénieur derrière l'armure. Il la contourna et se plaça à côté, légèrement plus en avant, les bras croisés et le dos droit. Son regard était dur, mais Loki y vit une lueur effrayé. Et cette crainte qu'il croyait déceler chez son vis à vis se confirma, comme il ne cessait de le scruter avec attention. La paupière inférieure droite tremblait, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son front, sa mâchoire était crispé et ses lèvres tremblaient très légèrement. Et il y avait aussi l'odeur.

Le grand Tony Stark sentait la peur et, si Loki n'avait pas eu les lèvres cousu, il, elle, en aurait ri à s'en époumoner.

— J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être très pratique de parler avec les lèvres cousues.

Loki ne put retenir un regard noir que Tony fuya en avalant sa salive : ces prunelles d'un vert éclatant étaient pareilles à une menace de mort.

Loki était surprise de ne voir aucune assurance dans l'ingénieur.

Le Fier et Grand Tony Stark ne semblait être plus que l'ombre de lui-même et cela l'intrigua. Qu'était-il arrivé à l'Iron Man pour qu'il donne l'impression d'être monsieur tout le monde ? Peu confiant, effrayé de tout, fatigué. Oui, Tony semblait épuisé. Pas physiquement, non. C'était une autre forme de fatigue, qui ne présageait rien de bon. Loki le savait pour l'avoir longtemps ressenti et vécu. Lui aussi, avait été fatigué, épuisé ! Par Thor et ses ambitions démesurées de conquêtes et de guerres, par ses amis moqueurs et d'une incroyable stupidité, par Odin et sa traîtrise, par Asgard et ses mensonges… qu'avait donc vécu l'ingénieur, après son arrestation ? Loki, d'une nature curieuse et avide de ragots et de commérage, voulut lui parler et le faire parler, surtout. Et il était une réelle torture de ne pouvoir bouger ses lèvres. Cela le mis dans une rage folle qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux.

À quoi ressemblait-il ?

Loki se sentit pitoyable. Et plus faible que jamais.

— M'ouais… je devrais appeler le Shiel-

Tony n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main, étonnamment glacée, glissa sur sa gorge et serra sa pomme d'Adam. Et aussitôt, l'armure visa Loki qui ne relâcha pas le génie pour autant.

Tony leva les mains en signe de reddition et Loki obtempéra en le relâchant, mais en restant prêt à attaquer. Il ne survivrait peut-être pas à une attaque de l'armure, mais il aurait amplement le temps de tuer l'ingénieur.

— D'accord ! D'accord ! Pas le Shield, pas d'Odin, pas de Thor... Ça marche. Je présume que tu attends de moi que je te retire ces fils… c'est quoi ? Du fer ? De l'acier ? Vibranium ? … nan, ça doit être un truc asgardien. 'Bien ma veine, tient. Allons dans mon atelier analyser tout ça.

Loki pencha la tête, hésitant. Il était venu pour cette raison précise, mais il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait si rapidement et, surtout, si facilement. Et cela eut comme effet de l'angoisser de plus bel. Pourtant, il mit cette peur de côté et trouva le courage de se redresser et de suivre ce petit mortel à travers les couloirs de la tour Stark, devenue la tour des Avengers.

Ses jambes tremblaient à chaque pas et il ne parvenait que difficilement à tenir le rythme. Il s'agissait-là d'une véritable torture ! Et cela ne faisait que commencer, il le savait. Parce que l'ingénieur ne pourrait retirer ces fils entravants ses lèvres sans douleur. Il aurait voulu être mentalement prêt, mais jamais on ne pouvait être préparer à une telle épreuve, à subir tant de choc en un lapse de temps aussi court. Et le fait qu'il soit un Asgardien, un Dieu pour les Hommes, n'y changeait strictement rien.

D'autant que Thanos, les Vengeurs et Odin l'avaient bien trop affaiblie. Une haine viscérale lui tordit l'estomac quand il repensa à cette humiliation. Il s'en mordit la langue à sang. Le goût ferreux de ce dernier, la douleur qui en résulta, lui fit momentanément oublier celle qui l'attendait avec une odieuse impatience.

Il suivit l'humain à travers un dédale de couloir stylisés, s'enferma dans une boîte métallique mouvante, un ascenseur d'après les dires du génie, et enfin parvint à ce qui semblait être un atelier, une caverne aux trésors, composé de technologies improbables et incroyables. Loki était bluffé. Admiratif, pour ainsi dire. S'il avait pu, il aurait souris. À défaut, c'est son regard vert, pétillant, qui parlait pour lui.

Cette même paire d'yeux rassura quelque peu l'ingénieur. Ce dernier était assez fier de son dur labeur et, même, adorer voir la tête des gens quand ils entraient dans son temple. Il fallait dire que l'atelier de Tony avait de quoi ravir les mirettes, entre les écrans holographiques, les morceau cartes mères et autres matériels posés ci-et-là, les bras robotisés et autres robots conçus par lui. Il s'agissait là d'une véritable caverne d'alibaba de la technologie. Rien n'était plus à la pointe que le laboratoire personnel de Tony Stark.

Tony poussa une chaise sur roulette au centre de la pièce, entre deux bureaux couvert de feuilles blanches où se trouvait en très gros imprimé le logo de Stark Industrie. Loki s'y assis et observa le midgardien courire à droite à gauche, faisant apparaître ou disparaître des écrans sur son passage. Il attendit de longues minutes que le brun daigne enfin lui accorder un peu d'attention.

L'ingénieur sursauta en découvrant un homme, le Loki qu'il avait connu quelques années auparavant. Il n'avait presque pas changé. Presque. Ses cheveux étaient plus long, coiffés différemment, son teint blafard et il arborait un air maladif. Il s'attela alors à lancer une série de diagnostique. Il n'était pas médecin, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu'un certain Dieu du mal était dans un état avancé de malnutrition et complètement déshydraté.

Quoiqu'il ait subit, l'ingénieur se dit qu'il avait suffisamment payé pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé. D'autant plus s'il n'était pas réellement fautif : ses yeux en était la preuve, il en avait l'intime conviction. C'était là un mystère tout à fait attrayant et qui lui offrait par ailleurs la possibilité de surmonter cette crainte angoissante que lui inspiraient ces yeux bleus.

Loki ne prêtait plus vraiment attention aux allées-et-venues de l'ingénieur. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait en sécurité, sentiment éphémère car il n'était et ne serait JAMAIS plus en sécurité nul part, il se retrancha dans ses pensées, cherchant un moyen gagner une terre allié quelque part dans les sept royaumes ou même au delà.

Loki avait des ressources et d'ordinaire il se sortait de situation dangereuse, voir mortelle, avec brio. Mais là, c'était différent. Thanos entrait en compte, Odin entrait en compte, tout entrait en compte. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait fait sur Midgard. Il était devenu en moins d'une année midgardienne la risée de tout le cosmos, l'humiliation était presque insoutenable.

— Hé ! J'te parle ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Les sourcils froncés et arborant un air renfrogné, Loki reporta son attention sur l'ingénieur, alors penché au dessus de lui.

— J'te disais que ça allait brûler, peut-être piquer un peu, saigner surement, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Loki se contenta de hocher la tête avec lassitude. L'ingénieur put contempler ce visage marqué par la fatigue et la maladie. Loki était VRAIMENT très mal en point.

Tony laissa de côté ses interrogations et son inquiétude pour se concentrer sur la libération des lèvres de son pire ennemis. Il plaça un petit appareil à découper les métaux, de sa fabrication. Aucun outil dans le commerce ne lui permettait de procéder à certaines manipulation, aussi le plus souvent les inventait-il. L'appareil en question ressemblait à une espèce de petit crochet rouge, épais, aux jolies reflets métalliques. Il plaça le bout sous l'un des fils, tout contre la commissure des lèvres de Loki, puis appuyant sur un bouton, l'appareil émit un petit ronron étrange, avant qu'une espèce de lumière rouge ne coupe instantanément le fil.

— Ah ! Je savais que ça allait marcher ! Tu vois J', pas besoin de calculs ! J'suis un homme d'action, moi !

Tandis que Tony s'attelait à libérer Loki, ce dernier se trouvait dans un état d'excitation et de joie telles qu'il lui était difficile de le camoufler. Il observait le brun faire avec des yeux vert pétillant d'admiration, qui donnèrent à Tony de légères couleurs roses sur ses joues. Il adressa au Dieu un sourire timide en retour.

Quelques minutes plus tard et Loki n'eut plus qu'à retirer les fils qui pendaient tristement. Ils lui brûlaient la peau, mais la douleur était supportable, rien qu'il n'avait déjà éprouvé. Il faisait cela à l'écart, dans la salle d'eau d'une petite chambre que l'assistant immatériel de l'ingénieur lui avait attribué.

Pâle, frêle et rachitique, Loki fit ce triste constat en s'observant avec la plus grande attention. Il faisait littéralement peine à voir, ce n'était pas étonnant que l'ingénieur l'ai pris en pitié. Il poussa un profond soupire et entreprit de se laver.

L'eau chaude lui redonna quelques couleurs et éveilla son appétit. Tony avait heureusement prévu le coup et avait ainsi commandé en conséquence : il se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine, ouverte sur l'imposant salon, de quoi nourrir une armée. En revanche, l'ingénieur n'était pas présent. Loki en s'en offusqua pas et mangea avec un appétit vorace tout ce qui passait à portée de main. Le ventre plein, propre et au chaud, le sommeil se présenta à lui naturellement. Et c'est avec un plaisir véritable que Loki se laissa sombrer dans les doux bras de Morphée de retour dans sa chambre temporaire.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Merci !_

 _Zweim._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cette étonnante et étrange situation ne pouvait durer plus longtemps.

Loki ne voulait pas vivre aux crochets de Tony et, surtout, il commençait à se lasser de le voir fuir chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Loki faisait peur à Tony et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Si au début ce comportement l'amusait, il l'agaçait désormais.

Aussi, après qu'il eut repris des forces et surtout après s'être renseigné sur les us et coutumes midgardiennes, il entreprit de se dégotter un petit boulot de serveur dans un café. Ensuite, son premier salaire empoché, en plus de l'obtention des papiers d'identité au marché noir, il se prit un petit appartement dans un quartier malfamé. Cela lui convenait, le loyer était bas et cette nouvelle situation lui permettait d'obtenir une certaine autonomie.

Officiellement, il s'appellait Tom Hiddleston et était anglais, diplômé de l'Université d'Aberdeen. Il avait quelque peu modifié son apparence, de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse le reconnaître. Ce n'était pas bien difficile : les cheveux bouclé, une barbe naissante, une chevelure rougeoyante et Loki n'avait plus rien du Loki princier que les Avengers avaient combattus quelques années auparavant.

Il était un autre homme et il appréciait cette nouvelle petite vie tranquille.

Le soir, il suivait des cours, la nuit il étudiait à peu près tous les domaines possibles et inimaginable et la journée il travaillait comme serveur. Cela lui convenait pour l'instant.

Tony suivait scrupuleusement les moindres faits et gestes de Loki depuis son départ.

La peur était toujours présente, mais avec le temps elle s'était atténuée. Loki était un homme étrange, bipolaire, maniaque et obsessionnel, mais hé ! Lui aussi l'était ! Et puis il semblait y avoir un coeur sous ce masque de froideur qu'il arborait en permanence. Loki n'avait plus rien du cruel Dieu Asgardien voulant asservir la Terre, il était différent. Loki et ses milles et une facettes.

Penser à Loki l'empêchait d'angoisser sur autre chose. Comme Parker et son irrépressible besoin d'héroïsme, comme Pepper et sa droiture, comme l'affaire Civil War et ses répercussions… Plein de choses qui le rendaient malade.

Alors que voir Loki évoluer, découvrir et comprendre un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu avait quelque chose de reposant.

Deux années s'écoulèrent ainsi dans un calme presque total. New York et les villes alentours avaient bien évidemment eu leur lot de super-attaque de super-méchants, mais rien d'aussi destructeur que ce qu'avait fait Loki en l'espace de quelques jours.

C'était presque apaisant, ouais.

La routine s'installa, ennuyeuse et répétitive.

Vint finalement le jour où Tony dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'en tant que grand patron de Stark Industrie, il lui fallait un peu d'aide au niveau de tout ce qui était paperasse. Maintenant que Pepper était devenue PDG avec lui, il ne pouvait éternellement compter sur elle et il s'en rendit rapidement compte en voyant le volume horaire d'heures supplémentaires qu'elle ne déclarait pas, car ça entrait dans l'illégalité totale. Elle travaillait beaucoup trop.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine urgence qu'il s'empressa de recruter un assistant, pour la remplacer.

Une série d'hommes et de femmes se présentèrent et il en retint une dizaine qu'il mit à l'essaie aussitôt. Rien de concluant. Il réitéra, laissant de côté certaines de ses occupations pour alléger la charge de sa co-PDG. La paperasse était tout ce que Tony détestait : c'était rébarbatif, chiant et intellectuellement très réducteur pour le génie qu'il était. Il lui fallait absolument quelqu'un. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de recruter des gens compétents. Mais Tony avait cette intuition, celle qui lui susurrait d'attendre encore un peu. Et Tony suivait toujours son instinct.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour il eut la surprise de voir posé sur son bureau le CV et la lettre de motivation d'un certain Tom. Le coeur de l'ingénieur frôla l'infarctus au moment de sa lecture.

Loki savait qu'il savait pour sa nouvelle identité ?

Tony avait de sérieux doute, et si c'était le cas, alors cette situation promettait d'être très intéressante.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Loki avait hésité des mois durant avant de finalement postuler comme Assistant Personnel de Tony Stark. Il se demandait comment le brun allait et s'il était parvenu à passer outre sa peur de sa personne, d'aller de l'avant en somme. Il en doutait fortement.

Moins d'un mois suivant cette proposition insensée, il reçut une lettre écrite de la main de Tony Stark lui-même, lui accordant un entretien d'une durée de une heure.

La surprise passée, Loki entreprit de se préparer. Il était confiant, il se savait qualifié, mais l'idée même de revoir cet homme effrayé qui l'avait quand même aidé lui tordait désagréablement l'estomac. Il s'en rendit presque malade en se rendant la semaine suivant au siège social de SI.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs plus la gigantesque tour sur laquelle il avait subi la pire humiliation de toute sa vie de Dieu. Non, celle-là avait été vendue à un mutant capable d'étendre tous les membres de son corps à volonté, un homme élastique apparemment marié à une sublime créature capable, elle, de devenir invisible, de ce que savait Loki.

Le siège social de SI se trouvait à l'écart de la ville, entouré de verdure dans un bâtiment blanc anthracite à l'architecture « high-tech ». Un bus desservait un arrêt pas très loin et Loki, ou maintenant Tom, n'eut plus qu'à marcher une dizaine de minute.

L'accueil était gardé par deux secrétaires, un homme et une femme, tous deux blonds et tout deux chiants. Tom leur offrit pourtant son plus beau sourire et obtint un laisser-passer.

Quand il entra dans l'ascenseur, la voix de Jarvis retentit, lui souhaitant la bienvenue et lui conseillant de se détendre. Tom sourit de plus bel, sincèrement cette fois. Cette voix lui avait presque manqué. Presque. En fait, il était pour lui rassurant de voir un élément qu'il connaissait dans ce bâtiment qui lui était alors inconnu.

Après avoir quitté l'ascenseur, il traversa un couloir bordé d'open-space et de gens bien trop occupés pour lui accorder la moindre attention. Il se dirigea vers l'unique porte de l'étage, en supposant qu'elle devait garder le bureau de Tony.

Chaque pas qui le rapprochait de cette dernière faisait croître de façon exponentielle cette espèce d'angoisse irrationnelle. _Et s'il me reconnaît ?_ était LA question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Sa main suspendue dans les airs, prête à tourner la poignée pour entrer, il hésita. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour

— On hésite, monsieur Hiddleston ?

Tom sursauta à la voix de velour de Tony Stark. Il se retourna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et arborant un air des plus surpris.

— En toute honnêteté ? Oui, s'entendit-il bêtement répondre.

Il jura mentalement et s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Ce poste est… probablement d'une difficulté bien au-dessus de tous les petits boulots que j'ai pu jusqu'à maintenant enchaîner.

— Woaw… Eh bah ! Détends toi, Tom. J'peux te tutoyer, hein ? Oui. Parfait. J't'en prie, entre, c'est ouvert.

Loki se précipita donc à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas à être aussi tendu, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'il avait fui Asgard et, surtout, depuis qu'il avait demandé son aide à Stark. Il ne lui avait jamais rien donné en retour, alors même qu'il se savait l'instigateur de ses cauchemars.

Il s'installa sur le confortable fauteuil de cuir marron, qui faisait face à l'imposant bureau en bordel de Tony, et, croisant les jambes, il attendit patiemment que ce dernier s'installe en face.

— Alors… un diplôme de comptable, un truc en bio, un autre machin en réseau… T'as les bases, donc. La paperasse, ça à l'air d'te botter, au vue de ton expérience pro.

— Eh bien, ça n'a rien de vraiment compliqué, répondit Loki en essayant désespérément de cacher son stresse.

— Moi, j'trouve ça d'un ennuie mortel. Vraiment, mortel. Ca pourrait me tuer. Je pourrais mourir d'ennuie, je crois. Ok, Tom !

Loki sursauta de plus bel.

— J'te mets à l'essaie.

Loki fronça les sourcils, c'était pour le moins "rapide".

 _Un entretien excentrique avec un homme excentrique, pas étonnant_.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Honnêtement ? Non. Mais ça sert à ça "l'essaie" : d'être sûr. Euh.. pour les contrats et les papiers, faudra voir ça avec Pepper. Elle est… euh… eh bien… Jarvis ?

— Elle arrive, monsieur.

— Ah… mince… eh bien, Tom, bonne chance !

Tony se leva subitement et, après avoir contourné le bureau et tapoter gentiment l'épaule de Loki, il s'enfuit. Pepper le remplaça quelques minutes plus tard et Loki put discuter salaire, contrat et travail.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent sans que Tony ne reçoive de nouvelle de Tom, Loki de sa véritable identité. Pepper n'en avait effectivement fait aucunement mention et aucun problème avec lui ne lui était parvenu. C'était bon signe, Loki s'adaptait et s'en sortait probablement assez bien.

Il se trouvait tout de même empreint d'une certaine curiosité. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle devint intenable qu'il entreprit de se rendre au nouveau siège social de S.I.

Son bureau était étonnamment propre, rangé et dénué de tout document à la signification obscure. En fait, il ne s'y trouvait pratiquement aucun papier, ce qui intrigua fortement l'ingénieur, peu habitué à cet ordre absolu.

— Julie ?

— Marine. Oui ?

— Marine ? Marine. Où est Tom ?

— Actuellement en pause, monsieur.

— Allez me le chercher.

— Bien monsieur.

Il prit place sur son fauteuil et s'amusa à tourner sur lui-même le temps que le Dieu n'arrive.

Et lorsque ce dernier se présenta à lui, il fut surpris de découvrir une pair de lunette noire aux verres rectangulaires sur son nez. Des fausses, probablement.

Il portait une jolie chemise bleu ciel, qu'un pantalon en toile beige faisait joliment ressortir. Tom avait tout de la panoplie du charmant gentil garçon, un peu timide et peut-être maladroit. Sauf qu'il n'était pas timide. Et qu'il n'était pas gentil. Et encore moins charmant. Tony se rappela avec une horreur terrifiante à qui il avait affaire. Cela le refroidit presque instantanément. Pour autant, il ne cessa ni de sourire, ni de blaguer.

— Je viens à la pêche aux nouvelles ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

— Eh bien… il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, puisque je vous ais écrit des rapports. Un par semaine qui décrivent toutes mes activités.

— Hein ? Jamais reçu de rapport.

Les sourcils des deux protagonistes se froncèrent.

— Surement une mauvaise blague. Tu devrais me les envoyer par mail.

— Je ferai ça, oui, s'empressa de répondre Loki.

Il détourna le regard, un tantinet embarrassé. Cela lui allait bien de ne pas voir l'ingénieur, et c'était d'ailleurs la principale raison de ces rapports hebdomadaire. Alors maintenant qu'il se trouvait si près de lui, il sentait une fois de plus toute confiance en lui s'enfuir, loin.

— T'as pas faim ? s'enquit étrangement Tony.

Loki reporta son attention sur le brun, surpris. Une fois de plus, il se demanda s'il savait, pour sa véritable identité, avant de se concentrer sur cette question saugrenue.

— J'ai mangé à midi.

— Je t'ai pas demandé si tu avais mangé mais si tu avais faim, souffla Tony.

Loki plissa un peu les yeux.

— Non, dit-il sèchement.

— Parfait. Starbucks ? Première leçon, Tom, on ne dit jamais non à son patron et encore moins quand il s'appelle Tony Stark ! Prends ta veste, on y va ! ajouta joyeusement le génie.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Loki ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser du brun.

Il était aussi horripilant qu'adorable, à la fois joueur et mauvais perdant.

Tony prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer avec une tonne de paperasse depuis quelques semaines, agaçant énormément le Dieu qui supporta pourtant avec bravour cette surcharge de travail.

Une routine s'était installée, agréable et reposante pour les deux hommes qui s'ouvraient lentement l'un à l'autre.

Par exemple, ils partageaient leur vendredi soir, dans un dîné en tête à tête avec l'intention de faire tous les petits restaurant de New York. Tony pouvait se comporter en véritable gentleman, au plus grand plaisir de Loki qui était généralement conquis lors de ces soirées.

Il appréciait réellement la compagnie du brun, et l'inverse lui semblait tout aussi vrai. Tony l'embêtait quelquefois, certes, mais il partait du principe que "qui aime bien châtie bien". Tom, Loki, acceptait cela.

Avec son nouveau salaire, devenu assistant personnel de Tony Stark, Loki put s'offrir un nouvel appartement, au tout dernier étage d'un immeuble quasi-neuf. Tony avait maintes et maintes fois demandé à Loki de l'y laisser entrer, de le visiter, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que son assistant était bien installé, mais il avait toujours refusé.

Tom avait placé une limite à leur relation. Après tout, il ne savait pas ce que le brun avait derrière la tête. Et justement ! Un autre point qui agaçait tout particulièrement le dieu était le fait que Tony Stark était absolument imprévisible.

Pourtant, des génies il en avait connu, mais Tony était une race toute particulière de génie : les excentriques, capables de choses improbables et à la réflexion illogiquement logique. Il ne pouvait prévoir ni ses réactions, ni ses actions et, en fait, absolument rien. Tony était un casse-tête ambulant.

Et justement parce qu'il l'était, le Dieu de la malice appréciait ces vendredis soirs passés à ses côtés. La compagnie de l'ingénieur était attrayante et il les attendait chaque jour avec une impatience fébrile.

Depuis qu'il n'était plus sous l'influence de Thanos, il était un autre homme, récupérant petit à petit confiance et contrôle. Et c'était aussi une chose qu'avait remarqué Tony.

A force de passer du temps avec Tom, il avait fini par s'attacher à lui et à le considérer non plus comme un être maléfique et cruel, mais plutôt comme un ami. Un ami charmant et fort séduisant, doté d'un humour attendrissant et parsemé de petites touches de sarcasmes bienvenues.

Tony appréciait Loki et Loki appréciait Tony.

Tout allait bien finalement.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Merci !_

 _Zweim._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Loki était un magicien hors pair, d'un niveau supérieur à plus de la moitié des mages existant dans tout l'univers, et peut-être même du multivers. Il était donc un jeu d'enfant pour lui de se cacher et d'Odin et d'Heimdall. Et quand bien même ces derniers se seraient intéressé à Tony Stark, ils n'auraient vu qu'une amourette naissante entre un milliardaire excentrique et son charmant assistant. Et ça, c'était exactement le genre de chose que les deux guerriers plusieurs fois centenaire ignoraient.

Loki était donc relativement tranquille de ce côté là. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas Odin d'envoyer ses hommes à travers tous les royaumes qu'il possède pour le retrouver. Et après trois ans sans trouver la moindre trace de sa présence sur les autres planètes, Odin dut se rendre à l'évidence que Loki ne s'y trouvait pas. Son intérêt se porta sur Midgard et, par extension, Thor.

* * *

Tony et Loki dînait dans un petit restaurant de quartier. Cosy et chaleureux, ils s'y trouvaient un peu en retrait, l'un face à l'autre et une bouteille de vin au prix monstrueux entre eux. Tony arborait LE sourire, celui qui faisait fondre n'importe qui, y comprit Loki.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés en un an. Et il y avait toujours cette tension dans l'air autour d'eux, qui ne rendait cette situation que plus appréciable encore, excitante du point de vue de Tom. Il savourait chaque diné, chaque instant passé aux côtés du brun au sourire ravageur.

Les bouts de leurs doigts se touchèrent lorsque Tony rapprocha sa main de celle du dieu sur la table. Cela fit bondir le coeur de l'intéressé qui sourit en détournant le regard. Pour reprendre contenance, il but une gorgée de ce vin trop cher et pas assez bon.

Tony aussi savourait ces instants partagés dans l'intimité qu'offraient les restaurant où ils mangeaient. Il adorait la douceur de Tom, son intelligence et le ton chaleureux de sa voix. En fait, il appréciait tout de lui, au point d'en avoir oublié le Dieu Maléfique tapit dans l'ombre.

Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, n'allant jamais plus loin que le simple baiser, Tony avait arrêté les coups d'un soir. Il s'était en quelque sorte rangé et se consacrait désormais entièrement à cette relation, de même que Tom. Ils avançaient à leur rythme, apprenant à se connaître, se charmant, s'aidant. C'était là quelque chose que jamais Tony n'avait fait. Si ce n'est avec Pepper, et encore que c'était différent. Avec elle, il s'agissait toujours de travail, et puis elle s'était occupé de lui. Là, leur relation avec Tom était extérieur au boulot, ce dernier tenant à ne pas mélanger travail et vie privé. Et Tony le respectait.

A S.I, quand Tony s'y trouvait du moins, ils partageaient une relation purement professionnelle, patron-assistant, sans jamais d'égarement ou presque. Il arrivait bien que Tony fasse quelques allusions ou que leurs mains se frôlent, mais c'était toujours très discret. Tom adorait ça et Tony aimait voir ce regard pétillant de malice et ces joues prendre une légère teinte rosée.

Car oui, Loki était capable de rougir.

Tout comme Loki était capable d'aimer, d'empathie, de sympathie… la liste était longue, de tous ces petits détails que Tony avait noté et qui rendaient Loki humain. Alors évidemment, oui, il avait oublié le dieu pour ne voir plus que l'homme. Loki et ses mille et une facettes...

A la fin du dîner, dans la rue, c'est main dans la main qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Tom. Il se trouvait à quelques patés d'immeuble.

La nuit était fraîche et la rue silencieuse, malgré les quelques voitures qui venaient troubler ce plaisant silence. Tom souriait bêtement et Tony jetait quelques petits regards amusés vers lui.

— Je me demandais, commença-t-il avec une hésitation simulée.

Loki n'étant pas dupe, il haussa un sourcil et regarda Tony avec amusement.

— Oui ?

— Vas-tu enfin me faire visiter ton appartement ? questionna l'ingénieur.

Il connaissait bien évidemment la réponse : non.

Il remarqua alors que Tom réfléchissait sérieusement à la question. Ce simple constat fit battre son coeur un peu plus rapidement et serrer la main de ce dernier. Il en avait presque le souffle coupé.

— Pourquoi pas… hésita Tom, la tête baissé et le regard scrutant le bitume abîmé.

Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle s'attendait l'ingénieur. Il était pris de court. Lui qui pensait rentrer chez lui et fantasmer une fois de plus sur cette fin de soirée tant désirée… elle lui était aujourd'hui offerte sur un plateau d'argent.

 _Merde, il a dit oui._

Il porta la main de Tom contre ses lèvres pour en embrasser le dos. Le dieu lui adressa un regard discret, presque timide, avant de lui offrir un si beau sourire que Tony hoqueta. L'ambiance changea alors du tout au tout et cette tension palpable, dont ils étaient habitués, avait à présent quelque chose de suffoquant, de presque insupportable. Les deux adultes avaient hâte d'arriver, mais appréhendaient à la fois. C'était là un sentiment tout particulier.

Le milliardaire et le prince possédaient un passé lourd, ils étaient tous deux des hommes expérimenté ! Mais celle qu'ils étaient ensemble en train de vivre n'avait strictement rien à voir : c'était à la fois doux et brûlant, intime et frustrant. Pour autant, ils prenaient leur temps et savourait l'instant présent.

* * *

L'appartement de Loki était petit, du point de vu de l'ingénieur. Il s'agissait d'un soixante mètres carrés doté d'une chambre, d'une salle de bain et d'une cuisine ouverte sur un salon joliment meublé. Le vert dominait les lieux, rappelant à Tony la véritable nature de son compère. Un fugace sentiment d'angoisse le traversa, pour disparaître aussitôt.

— Installe toi, lui ordonna gentiment Tom en désignant son canapé deux places en cuir.

Il sortit du frigo une bouteille de vin et remplit deux verres à pied, avant de rejoindre l'ingénieur.

Il posa les verres sur sa table basse et sourit avec réserve. Il se sentait presque aussi nerveux que lors de sa première fois avec sa première femme, Sigyn. Presque.

Il se remémora alors ses nombreux titres, ce dont il était capable, l'expérience qu'il avait acquise des millénaires durant et, alors, cette inquiétude disparut presque aussitôt. Il était Loki, Prince d'Asgard, héritier de Jotunheim, Dieu de la malice et du feu et la Langue d'argent d'Asgard. De surcroit, l'un des sorciers les plus puissant de tout l'Univers ! Alors il n'allait pas faire sa midinette devant Stark, et encore moins après avoir passé tant de mois à se tourner autour !

Il se sentit pathétique.

Tony posa son bras sur le dossier du canapé et tendit son verre vers Loki pour trinquer. Ce geste pourtant anodin aida Loki à se reprendre. Ils firent s'entrechoquer leur verre en lançant un petit "à nous".

Ils burent une longue gorgée, appréciant ce silence agréable qu'offrait le petit appartement.

Il y avait cependant toujours cette terrible tension, qui menaçait de détruire à tout moment ce calme apaisant.

Tony en fut l'instigateur : le génie se pencha, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celle du Dieu et alors tout se précipita. Les verres se retrouvèrent posés sur la table basse et Tony au dessus de Loki, l'embrassant avec une passion dévorante.

Il le désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré quiconque, ce qui avait, à son sens, quelque chose de malsain car il s'agissait tout de même de l'homme qui l'avait trois ans plus tôt défenestré. Mais il s'agissait ici de Tom, et non Loki, et Tom était une personne chaleureuse et bienveillante ! Désirable aussi ! Et avec une paire de fesse à se damner.

Putain, oui, ses fesses, pensa le génie tout en gémissant sous les mains habiles de Loki.

Ce dernier n'était pas resté inactif, bien au contraire même. Animé par un désir puissant, qui lui brûlait les entrailles, il s'empressa de défaire les habits du milliardaire et pénétra de sa langue la bouche de son nouvel amant et feu ennemis. Et ce baiser qu'ils partageaient était divin. Tous deux expérimentés comme ils l'étaient, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient et se caressaient. Leurs gestes, les mouvements de leur corps étaient semblables à une danse sensuelle et enfiévrée. Ils ne pouvaient plus se résister, ils avaient terriblement besoin de combler cette frustration persistante depuis qu'ils avaient véritablement commencé à se côtoyer.

— Je t'aurai cru plus entreprenant, sortit un Tony essoufflé suite à ce langoureux échange.

Le regard que lui lança Tom lui donna une violente chaire de poule.

Jamais il n'avait vu pareil éclat dans ce regard si vert.

Tom était d'une sensualité telle que l'espace de quelque secondes, il lui était même difficile de se souvenir de son propre prénom. Il lui donnait l'impression de sonder son âme, de le déshabiller : ce regard était aussi hypnotique que déstabilisant, et jamais il n'en avait croisé un d'une telle intensité.

Il ne put retenir un petit hoquet surpris lorsque Tom agrippa ses hanches. Il n'avait pas fait attention, mais perdu dans ses élucubration fantasmagorique sur le regard de Loki, Tom l'avait dépossédé d'une bonne partie de ses habits.

Pantalon au sol, chemise ouverte et ce foutu regard vert semblant indécis, fixant la cravate du géni.

— Quoi ? Tu veux m'attacher ? s'en amusa-t-il en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe du dieu.

Tom reporta son attention sur le si séduisant Tony Stark et lui adressa alors un sourire plein de malice.

— Une autre fois, surement.

 _Surement_ , se répéta mentalement Tony.

Ce dernier n'y résista plus. il se redressa pour enlacer Tom et lui susurrer à l'oreille de le prendre, maintenant. Parce que ces préliminaires avaient assez duré et qu'il avait très envie de passer aux choses sérieuses.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Lorsque Tom ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas étonné de se découvrir nu, puant le sexe, dans son lit défait. Les rideaux laissaient filtrer un petit rayon solaire bienvenu, lui permettant d'admirer le corps nu et assoupi de son patron.

Tony dormait paisiblement, sur le ventre, le visage caché dans un oreiller. Son cou était couvert de petite traces rougeâtre, vestiges de la chaude nuit qu'ils avaient partagé. Loki n'y résista pas : il se blottit contre le corps ensommeillé et déposa une multitude de baisers sur cette si tentante nuque. Le génie gémit et grogna en réponse à ce tendre assaut, puis il se retourna lentement.

Tom se redressa et observa avec un plaisir des plus évident Tony se remettre de leur première fois ensemble.

— La belle au bois dormant à bien dormi ?

Tony rit et se redressa brusquement pour voler un baiser à un Tom amusé et charmé.

— La prochaine fois, on va chez moi ?

Tony se rendit compte de sa bêtise bien trop tard.

Il vivait avec les Avengers ! Et parmis eux se trouvait Thor ! Le frère de l'homme avec qui il venait de vivre la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute sa vie !

L'homme en question lui tourna le dos, faisant mine de quitter le lit. Loki ne voulait pas que Tony voit son visage lorsqu'il refuserait poliment cette proposition.

— Je… préfèrerai que nous nous voyions ici…

Tony ne répondit rien.

Un an maintenant qu'ils se cotoyaient, dinaient et travaillaient ensemble. Il s'agissait pourtant de Loki, l'ennemis numéro un de midgard ! Le frère d'un de ses amis et coéquipier ! Loki. Dieu du mal, du mensonge, de la malice… Il se passa une main sur le visage avec l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de plus. Il se sentit soudainement bien las et fatigué. Pour autant, il ne comptait certainement pas laisser Loki tomber.

Ce dernier avait été si aimant, charmant et bienveillant avec lui…

Il traversa le lit et se blottit délicatement contre le dos de Tom. Ses bras encerclèrent les épaules du dieu et des lèvres malicieuses entreprirent d'embrasser la peau pâle.

— Moi, ça me va… de rester ici… avec toi… Loki.

Sa main glissa le long du torse du dieu, pour empoigner la virilité endormi.

Loki sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir en conséquence, comme des lèvres délicieuses entreprirent de marquer son cou et une main habile d'attiser le désir dans ses reins.

Tony vit Tom se transformer, devenir cet ennemis qu'il avait tant redouté autrefois. Et plutôt que d'en faire une crise d'angoisse, il sentit un feu se propager dans son ventre et lui donner terriblement chaud. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne craignait plus Loki, mais qu'il le désirait à présent. Et ce brutal changement lui donna presque les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y a rien de plus choquant que de voir l'objet de ses cauchemar devenir l'objet de ses désirs.

Aussi se laissa-t-il faire lorsque Loki reprit le dessus et le poussa contre le lit.

Il lui grimpa dessus et entreprit de remuer les hanches. Cela le réveilla quelque peu de cet état léthargique dans lequel il venait de tomber, pour se concentrer sur ce fantasme vivant qu'était le dieu malicieux.

— Aime moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible et pitoyable, comme une supplique, qui toucha le coeur sensible de Loki.

— Je vais t'aimer Antony… avec toute la passion, toute la fureur et toute la force que je possède.. Je vais t'aimer… te chérir… et te garder près de moi.

— Bien… parfait… sinon, je t'aurai botté les fesses !

— Je n'en doute pas, s'amusa le dieu, qui vint déposer un délicat baiser sur les lèvres rouges du génie en mal d'amour. Mais, si je puis me permettre, je préfère que tu fasses autre chose avec mes fesses.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Thor était heureux d'être de retour sur Midgard. Du moins, il l'était les vingt-quatre premières heures. Son premier réflexe avait été de rejoindre sa belle, douce et intelligente Jane Foster. Une femme formidable et forte, au caractère affirmé ! Et surtout, la première à le plaquer.

Quand elle le lui avait annoncé, sous prétexte que de ne pouvoir se voir quand ils en ont envie, principalement, Thor en avait eut le cœur brisé. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à pleurer à chaude larme sur l'épaule d'un Steve Rogers perdant patience, car Banner, lui, menaçait de tourner vert. Aussi, lorsque Steve n'en put plus de lui, il se mit à la recherche de Loki, lui offrant un sujet de réflexion suffisamment stimulant pour qu'il en oublie Jane.

Le problème était que lorsque Loki ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve, il lui était alors presque impossible… de le trouver. Une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Quoique Stark répondrait sûrement qu'en utilisant un aimant suffisamment puissant, l'on pouvait la trouver, cette aiguille.

Il lui fallait donc un gros, très gros aimant.

Mais tout d'abord, il allait commencer par enquêter du côté des Super-Méchants connus de ce monde.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Tony était d'excellente humeur, en ce début d'après-midi printanier.

Cela se ressentait tout particulièrement car il était étonnamment calme et, surtout, détendu. Il était donc difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Thor, Natasha, Steve et, finalement, toute l'équipe trouvait cela intriguant et désirait ardemment connaître l'élément instigateur de cet état inhabituel. Bien sûr, ils avaient bien entendu parlé du nouvel assistant de Tony. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils se voyaient les vendredi, dans des petits restaurants.

Natasha avait d'ailleur enquêté à ce sujet, sur cet homme répondant au nom de Tom. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de bizarre : c'était un gratte-papier comme un autre, à la différence qu'il était anglais. Rien d'extravagant donc. Sans doute, même, devait-il être ennuyeux, l'exact opposé de ce que Stark appréciait généralement chez ses partenaires. Alors comment ce si charmant anglais avait tapé dans l'oeil du milliardaire ? Elle ne savait pas, personne ne savait, mais si ça leur permettait d'avoir un certain contrôle sur l'Iron Man, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

Thor venant tout juste d'arriver, voulut en savoir un peu plus. De nature curieuse et naïve, il se rendit donc en ce début d'après-midi dans l'atelier de l'ingénieur, là où il était certain de le retrouver.

Tony se trouvait sous une voiture, une jaguar XK 140 d'un vert particulier propre à cette marque, le vert jaguar. C'était un véritable petit bijoux, dont Tony prenait grand soin. Elle ne valait pas grand chose d'un point de vu financier, mais c'était ses courbes et son histoire qui l'avait séduit quand il en avait fait l'acquisition.

Quand Jarvis éteignit la musique, il sortit de dessous le véhicule pour accueillir Thor avec un charmant sourire.

— Hey ! PointBreak ! Déjà de retour ? Une raison particulière pour venir dans mon antre ?

— Mon ami, que je suis heureux de te revoir ! Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien… même mieux que la dernière fois que je suis parti !

Thor s'assit sur une chaise roulante et s'amusa à tourner dessus.

— J'ai ouïe dire que tu t'étais trouvé un nouveau compagnon !

Tony en ressentit un petit pic de stresse.

 _Impossible qu'il soit au couran ! Reprends toi Stark !_

— Oui ! Mon assistant. On se voit de temps en temps. Dire que c'est mon compagnon… c'est pas un peu… too much ? Nan, disons que nous sommes.. de très très bons amis ? Ouais, on est des supers potes ! Comme toi et moi, le sexe en plus ! Tu vois le truc ? Non ? Ce n'est rien.

Thor papillonna des paupière, mi-amusé, mi-perplexe, puis il reprit :

— C'est ainsi que commencent la plupart des grandes histoires d'amour, mon ami ! Si votre relation tend à devenir sérieuse, j'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer l'homme qui a su conquérir ton coeur !

Tony rit nerveusement, tout en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir.

Tom était Loki, après tout. Thor ne pourrait que le deviner, ou tout du moins le sentir, quand ils se verraient. Ou alors Loki était réellement un bon mage et Thor ne se douterait jamais de rien ? C'était là une question que l'ingénieur devait absolument poser à Tom. Loki. Peu importe.

— On verra. Un jour peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Tu me connais. Je suis comme un… euh… un papillon ! Je butine une fleur, puis une autre… et ainsi de suite. mais je ne suis fidèle à aucune fleur. peu importe son arôme, son goût… je finis toujours par me lasser.

Tony fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de sa métaphore.

— Je vois, mon ami. Je vois bien. Mais compte tenu de ton âge, il te faudrait peut-être penser à… fonder une famille ? Avoir des descendant ? Tu n'es plus tout jeune. Il me semble que pour un midgardien, avoir un peu plus de quarante-cinq ans, c'est… pas la vieillesse, mais une étape intermédiaire, non ?

Tony grimaça, blessé par les propos tenu par le dieu.

— Je ne suis pas du genre famille. Vivre heureux avec femme et enfants… ouais, non. Ca colle pas avec… ben avec moi.

Le regard de Thor s'assombrit.

— Oui, je vois très bien… tu es exactement l'opposé de mon frère.

Tony hoqueta.

— Loki… ? questionna-t-il bêtement.

— Oui… Loki est… Loki est la raison de mon retour sur Midgard. Père le recherche activement et pense qu'il se cache ici.

— Ah…. je vois… si c'est le cas, il est discret. Pas d'explosion, de tentative de… prise de pouvoir sur Terre, rien. Papa Odin est sûr de lui ?

— Père ne se trompe que rarement. Loki n'a pas toujours été ce personnage vil que vous connaissez tous. Il est aussi sensible et délicat. Il prend ce principe de famille très à coeur, et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il… enfin passons. Loki aime les enfants et je sais qu'il espère pouvoir un jour fonder une famille et se poser. Ses tentatives vaines de prises de pouvoirs, ne sont finalement que du divertissement. Puis-je te confier quelques chose ?

Tony hocha vivement la tête, silencieux depuis le début du monologue du dieu. Il se rapprocha d'ailleurs de ce dernier, pour ne rater aucune parole, aucun murmure, rien de ce que pourrait lui conter son ami. Il avait là l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Loki, son Loki.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire… je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça… mais j'ai besoin d'en parler et…

— Tututut ! Je t'arrête tout de suite mon grand ! On est pote ! Je suis ton pote ! Et un pote, c'est fait pour écouter, réconforter, donner des conseils ! T'as besoin de vider ton sac ? Fais le, Thor. Parle. Ne prends pas de pincette avec moi.

Thor poussa un profond soupire, puis il hocha fermement la tête.

— Loki n'est pas le monstre que vous pensez qu'il est. Loki... s'est toujours sacrifié pour le trône. Cela à commencé par son mariage avec Sig… Sigyn. Une femme valeureuse et forte ! Fille d'un courageux général de guerre, leur alliance avait permit d'unifier deux royaumes et d'en apporter ainsi la paix. Je pense qu'elle fut le premier vrai amour de Loki. Il eut avec elle deux beaux enfants… Mais elle mourut d'un assassinat. Je crois que c'est après cet événement que Loki… a changé.

Un long silence suivit, où ni Tony, ni Thor ne prononça un seul mot.

Mais Tony étant Tony, il n'y résista pas.

— Woaw... et… ça lui ait arrivé souvent… ce genre d'événement, j'veux dire ? Mariage de force, assassinat… ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit devenu taré.

Thor baissa la tête, le regard sombre, ce qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Tony.

— Je crois que ce qui l'a encore plus détruit c'est la découverte de ses véritables origines.

Tony fronça les sourcils, se leva, fit les cent pas durant quelques secondes et revint vers Thor.

— D'accord Blondie, dis m'en plus, tu m'intéresses.

Thor releva la tête et darda sur Tony un air étonné.

— Eh bien, mon frère est un Jotun.

— Ok. C'est quoi un jotun ?

— C'est… une sorte de géant, bleu, horrible et… enfin.. non, mon frère n'est pas horrible. Mais.. c'est compliqué.

— Parfait, j'aime les trucs compliqué !

Thor poussa un long soupire las.

— Pourquoi mon frère t'intrigue-t-il, soudainement… ? demanda un Thor au bord de la déprime, maintenant.

— Bah… il a tenté de détruire Midgard. Il est peut-être sur Midgard. C'est une raison suffisante. Nan ? Et puis je suis un génie. Je m'intéresse à tout, tu le sais bien. Et c'est toi qui a commencé à me parler de lui !

Cette explication sembla contenter Thor.

— Les Jotuns sont… l'équivalent de vos croque-mitaines, chez nous. Ils sont des êtres horrifiques, bêtes et stupides. Asgard était en guerre depuis des millénaires contre ce royaume primitif. Je… ami Stark, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler. C'est un sujet tout particulièrement sensible pour moi, et surtout très complexe. Et plus j'en découvre des nouveaux aspects, et plus je me pose de questions. Et ça me donne mal à la tête. Ne peut-on pas… changer de sujet ?

Tony cacha tant bien que mal sa déception.

— Ouais.. oui.. pas de problèmes. On pourrait sortir ! Genre, dans un bar ! Jarvis, demande à l'équipe si quelqu'un veut se joindre à notre sortie beuverie ! C'est moi qui régale !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Dans la vie de Loki, tout allait parfaitement bien.

Il avait un boulot de rêve, un patron de rêve, qui s'avérait être aussi son amant. Chaque matin il prenait un café et un croissant dans cette même boulangerie.

La petite vendeuse le saluait et riait à chaque fois de son air trop doux, trop gentil. Si elle savait, se disait-il à chaque fois. Mais il lui souriait et la jeune fille rougissait à chaque fois.

Après, il se rendait à pied sur son lieu de travail, quoique quelques fois en vélo. Sur le chemin, il récupérait toujours le journal du jour, pour se tenir informé de tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

C'est ainsi qu'il appris que Thor, la veille, alors très éméché, avait officiellement "déclaré à tout Midgard" qu'il recherchait Loki ! Que Loki se cachait parmi les Hommes ! Evidemment, la presse s'était emballée et dès le lendemain, tandis que les héros cuvaient, des manifestations avaient éclaté dans les rues.

Le dieu du mensonge étaient officiellement recherché par tous les services secrets, tous les états et toute personne humaine ou mutante.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Tony avait décidé de faire la grasse matiné. Épuisé de sa soirée, il espérait pouvoir g gagner quelques petites heures de sommeil réparatrices et bienvenue. D'autant que son lit, très confortable, lui donnait l'impression d'être allongé sur un petit nuage.

Savourant donc la douceur de ses draps et le moelleux de ses oreillers trop nombreux dans ce lit king size, Tom s'était présenté à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il possédait un accès spécial vers les appartements de Tony au sein des nouveaux locaux des Vengeurs, mais jamais il n'y avait mis les pieds jusqu'à présent. Alors quand Jarvis émit le nom de l'invité impromptu, Tony pensa à une farce de son cerveau somnolant et ne s'en occupa point. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser, puis une main glacée se poser sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux, grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis il se retourna pour voir de quoi il était question. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit le beau visage de son amant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaire pour se rendre compte que : non, il ne s'agissait pas là d'un rêve.

— Tom… ? prononça-t-il alors d'une voix hésitante.

Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire, son regard brillait d'inquiétude.

Tony se redressa en position assise, sans quitter un seul instant Tom du regard. Il n'en revenait pas que ce dernier lui ait rendu visite. C'était même étrange. Quelque chose avait forcément dû se passer.

— Jarvis, les infos, s'exclama-t-il alors, Tom baissant la tête et les yeux.

— La Chine a déclaré une guerre commerciale, Loki se trouve sur Terre et est activement recher-

— Hein ? Quoi ? Attends ! Attends ! Montre moi, J' !

Le grand écran encastré dans le mur de la chambre, celui faisant face au lit s'alluma, montrant un Thor complètement déchiré déblatérer sur la présence de son frère sur Terre.

— Oh merde alors… Si tout le monde te cherche, il vont forcément finir par te trouver. Ce n'est maintenant plus qu'une question de temps. Et je ne pourrai pas les en empêcher.

— Je sais, murmura Tom.

Loki agrippa le bras de l'ingénieur, puis il se pencha jusqu'à cacher son visage dans son cou.

— Je ne veux pas te quitter, il rajouta d'une voix à peine audible.

Tony frissonna désagréablement, lui non plus ne voulait pas quitter Loki. Il se sentit sur le coup misérablement impuissant. Il devait bien exister un moyen d'échapper à cette chasse à l'homme.

— S'ils te trouvent, ils vont te mettre en prison. Et Thor t'emmenera. Et tu ira encore en prison, mais à des milliers d'années lumière d'ici. Je fais quoi, moi ? J'te cache sous mon lit ?

— Tony…

— Tu vas devoir m'abandonner. Je vais me retrouver de nouveau seul.

— Tony, s'il te plait.

— Et après je fais quoi ? Je t'attends jusqu'à mes soixante-dix ans que tu daignes t'échapper et revenir ? Génial ! J'te le dis tout de suite, compte pas trop sur moi au lit !

— TONY ! Arrête ça !

Tony se tut instantanément.

— Il est hors de question que Thor nous sépare.

— Bien, on est d'accord.

— Plusieurs possibilités s'offrent à nous.

— Ah oui ?

— Chut.

— Pardon.

Tony lui adressa son petit sourire de sale gosse, qui faisait indubitablement fondre le coeur sensible de Loki.

— Tony… je ne veux plus faire la guerre.

— eh bien… moi non plus ?

— Parlons sérieusement.

— Je suis sérieux.

— Non, tu ne l'es pas.

Loki poussa un long Soupire.

Tony détourna le regard, il n'aimait pas les discussions sérieuses. Elles étaient signes de mauvaises passe, de rupture ou de tout autre chose à la même connotation négative.

— Tony, je ne veux plus me battre. S'ils me trouvent, alors… je me rendrai.

Tony releva un regard désespéré. Son Tom ne pouvait sérieusement pas penser à une telle possibilité. Non, c'était même impensable pour lui.

— Alors je me battrai pour toi, Lok'.

— Tony, non. Tu te mettrais dans une situation délicate. Le maintient en vie de SI dépend de ton image.

— Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de SI ! Ce qui m'importe c'est toi ! Tu ne comprends pas !

— On ne se comprend pas, non ! reprit Loki d'une voix cette fois-ci froide, grave et, de ce fait, imposante.

Tony se tut et n'osa piper mot.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est fini. Je dois… prendre mes responsabilités.

Le coeur du génie se serra. Loki, s'il allait en prison, n'en sortirait jamais. Cela signifiait donc la fin de leur relation et de son idylle avec le dieu. Il secoua vivement la tête, des larmes de rage apparaissant sur le coin de ses prunelles déjà humide.

— Eh ben je refuse. Loki, j'te connais. Je commence à bien te connaître. S'il existe ne serait-ce qu'un moyen de nous en sortir, de finir ensemble, je t'en supplie, dis le moi !

— Tony...

— Bon sang ! Regarde ! J'en viens même à te supplier !

— Tony ! Evidemment qu'il existe un moyen ! Il en existe plusieurs. Je peux m'échapper, comme la dernière fois, par exemple.

— Mais c'est prendre le risque de ne pas te retrouver entier, pas vrai ?

— J'en ai bien peur.

— C'est hors de question.

— Nous pourrions nous marier, mais ça n'aurait pas suffisamment d'impact, je pense.

— Un mariage ?

Tony blemit.

— Oui. Le mieux, ça serait que l'un de nous ait un enfant.

— Un enfant ? C'est à dire ? Un machin qui braille ?

— Oui. Et pour finir, peut-être revendiquer Jotunheim ? Asile politique ? Ou même les deux !

— Un enfant…. un enfant ?

— Tony ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête, pas certain du bien fondé du plan de son amant. Un enfant, c'était bien trop de responsabilité. Et ils étaient deux hommes ! Quoiqu'une Loki féminine aux courbes savoureuse lui revint en mémoire, telle une claque d'une violence inouïe. Et naturellement, il se surprit à fantasmer sur cette délicieuse et exotique créature. Ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Loki : Tony Stark était un homme très expressif.

— Je n'ai pas l'impression que l'idée te déplait, Antony.

— Tu te trompe. L'idée me déplait, c'est la forme qui me plait. Je ne veux pas d'enfant et je ne veux pas me marier, Loki. Aussi appétissant sois-tu sous ta forme de femme, je ne peux pas.

— Nous pourrions divorcer ensuite.

— Et le gamin ? Je ne ferai pas un bon père.

Loki comprit alors que le problème n'était pas l'enfant, mais plutôt l'image que le milliardaire avait de lui. Il lui adressa un doux sourire et, tout en l'enlaçant, il troqua son corps masculin pour un corps féminin aux courbes délicieuses et au port altier.

— Puis bon.. un gamin pour éviter la prison… c'est pas un peu.. j'sais pas… c'est malsain. Non ?

Loki grimpa sur un Tony à l'entrejambe bien réveillée. Et il se laissa d'ailleurs faire avec un plaisir évident.

Ses mains rugueuse, démontrant un travail régulier, quotidien dans son atelier, glissèrent sur les hanches qui se dénudèrent magiquement. La peau pâle était douce, délicate, et le bruit que fit Loki a cette innocente caresse le fit hérisser ses petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

Il n'était désormais plus question d'emprisonnement ou d'enfant.


End file.
